My Radiant Light
by jace-cat
Summary: Ike and Soren discover something new about themselves... and about each other. Yaoi / One Shot


Soren sank back into the waters of the hotspring. The steaming water eased his sore muscles. Even though he was a member of a mercenary group, he wasn't used to the strain of such an intense battle. It was nice to get some rest. He let his silky raven hair down, and it flowed around him on the surface of the water, like part of the water itself.

He heard footsteps on the path, and hastily crossed his arms over his pale body, making sure he was covered.

"Soren? Are you here?" Ike called into the forest. He had seen his friend dissapear into the woods a while ago. He hoped nothing was bothering him. The air was starting to feel thick and warm... Maybe Soren had found a hidden hotspring and decided to take a bath? He parted the brush, and came into an opening in the trees, at the edge of the small spring. It was only about seven feet across, and round. Smooth pale rocks sloped down into the pool. Clothes were neatly folded by the side... and there, Soren sat, chest deep in the hot water, naked and looking up at him indignantly with his ruby eyes.

A few moments passed where neither said anything. Soren wouldn't look away, even though his face was flushed, and Ike stared back at him, his blue eyes wide. He realized it was the first time he'd ever seen Soren naked. the Sage was always careful to be alone at the baths. Seeing him now made something warm flare deep in Ike's stomach. His body was slender and delicate, and his legs were tucked up infront of him, his arms crossed over his chest modestly. Ike swallowed, and finally pulled his eyes away from his friends body.

Soren sighed. "What do you want, Ike?"

"I was just worried, that's all," Ike said quickly, suddenly very interested at a pebble at his feet. "It's not like you to just walk off."

"I just wanted to relax," Soren explained. "I didn't think I would be missed. His legs and arms relaxed, but only slightly. Ike looked back. It was nervewracking. He wanted very much to be there with Soren. Whicth struck him as odd. He wasn't... attracted to men. Not that he remembered. But he honestly couldn't remember being attracted to a woman either. He had only assumed. Now all sorts of possibilities crept into his mind. He decieded to do something bold.

"Mind if I join you?" Ike asked.

Soren seemed to blush further, if it were possible, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ah, well, it's small..." he began, looking sideways.

Ike's heart sank. "I see..."

"N-not that I mind!" Soren said rather quickly. "Just that, you know, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Ike shook his head. "I don't mind," he assured him. Heunclasped his cape, letting it fall to the grass, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Soren stared up at him unblinkingly. The night was cool against his skin. He noted that Soren licked his bottom lip subconciously as Ike subtely ran his still gloved hands down his stomach before reaching his waist and undoing his pants. he slid those down and bent over to remove his boots, stepping out them as he took of his pants completely. He smirked when he heard a small gasp escape Soren's lips. He looked down at him as he removed his gauntlets, then stepped into the water. Soren shrank up against the wall, making room. It was a tight fit, but Ike got his body submerged in the water.

"You forgot your headband," Soren said, reaching behind Ike's head to untie it. He had to go on his knees to reach, and Ike allowed him to remove it as he looked over his body. Soren let his hand brush against Ike's loose, blue hair as he sat back, setting the headband on the rock. They both had their legs tucked against their body. They sat there for a moment, Soren looking anywhere but at Ike, and Ike staring at Soren.

"Come here, I know how we can both be comfotable even though there's not much space," Ike said quietly. Soren nodded, and drew closer to him. Ike took the other boy's arm, placing another hand on his waist and turned him gently so that Soren was sitting between Ike's legs , his back against his chest. He pulled him close against his stomach, and he could feel Soren's heart hammering inside of him. Ike felt remarakabley calm despite the circumstances.

"You need to relax," Ike said softly, rubbing his friends shoulders. Soren moaned. He felt very tense. Ike worked on his shoulders and back, and Soren became like putty in his hands. He didn't even seem to mind when Ike's groin began to flare up, pressing into Soren's lower back. Ike dropped his hands lower and lower, pushing them forward, then, he allowed one to slide to his leg, and come underneath it and lift it away to expose Soren's manhood, and to Ike's pleasant surprise, he was already quite aroused. he lowered his other hand beneth the water to stroke it gently, and Soren's moaning intensified.

"Ike, this isn't... very ... proper..." Soren gasped between moans, trying to push away Ike's strong hands. Ike kissed his neck and shoulder.

"It's ok, Soren, just relax," Ike whispered, stroking slighty faster, his grip becoming more firm.

"Iiiiike," Soren cried out. The way he moaned his name... Ike pulled Soren onto his lap, his own length between Soren's legs, sliding against Soren's. He began to grind against it. It was Ike's turn to moan when he felt Soren's small hand stimulate him.

"Ike..." Soren panted. "I want you... inside of me," he whispered.

Ike took no more time, hoisting Soren out of the water and turning so that Soren's back was against the rock wall, Ike lifting Soren's legs up so that they were over his head. He moved his body against Soren, his length pressing against his opening. Soren looked up at him, nodding and bitting his lip as Ike pushed against him steadily.

"Do it," he whispered.

And Ike thrust forward, plunging inside of him. Soren yelled loudly, his voice laced with pleasure. He grunted slightly in pain as his cry died down. The expression on his face was so beautiful. Ike wanted to push inside of him, but his concern for Soren caused him to pause.

"Are you ok?" Ike asked. Soren nodded, taking a deep breath. "Go ahead," he told him.

Ike moved his hips shallowly and rythmically, and Soren's head tilted back in pure ecstasy.

"Ohhhh, Ike..." He moaned. Ike slid in deeper, starting to go faster, and Soren gapsed in surprise, urging him on and moaning his name. Then, Ike struck something inside of Soren that made the boy jerk in surprise, causing Ike to lose his balance. They picthed backwards, the water breaking their fall slightly, but the impact drove Ike's shaft inside of Soren to the hilt, making him cry out. Soren's muscles clamped him so tightly that Ike wanted to release there and then.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked. And to his shock, Soren began to raise himself up and down along Ike's length.

"Soren... you're... that's so good," Ike mumbled. He reached forward and began to stroke Soren once again, causing him to mewl in pleasure. Then, with a cry, Soren released, squirting all over Ike, onto his face. As he died down, Ike felt himself tighten, and thrust so deeply inside of Soren that his length dissapeared completely, making Soren gasp. Then, he exploded inside of him.

Soren leaned his head against Ike's chest, and Ike slid out of him. He kissed the top of his head gently, letting his eyes close.


End file.
